Kyoya Tracks Her Down
by jmlc
Summary: It’s been a week since the two of them meet. Rea hasn’t returned to the Host club and Haruhi doesn’t give out any information on her friend. Continuation of The Host Club's Unwelcome Guest.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya Tracks Her Down

Kyoya:

I am irritated to the extent that it shows on my face. Why you ask, well it has everything to do with Rea Callen. It's been a week since she barged into the Host Club and I haven't seen her since. Haruhi hasn't even breathed a word of her friend. The fact that I am irritated over some girl irritates me even more!

"Hey boss, do something about him," Hikaru told Tamaki.

"Yea boss he's scaring our guests," Kaoru added.

"Go over there," the twins pushed.

"Are you crazy! I'm not suicidal," Tamaki franticly whispered. _Idiots_, don't they know I can hear them. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. I turned to glare at the three boneheads.

"If you have something to say, say it," I snapped. They flinched. I felt a bit satisfied.

"Kyochan whats wrong," Honey sempi asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Sempi," I replied calmly.

"Really cause you got this dark aurora surrounding you," Haruhi said as she passed me. I glared at her back. _It's your fault for not telling me anything about Rea! Damn it why am I so frustrated over some girl! _A beeping noise brought me back to my computer. The information I was searching for has been found. _Good, my irritation will end today._

Rea: 

I stared at the blank page before me, frustrated. My assignment was to draw something that had caught my eye recently but every time I closed my eyes to generate some idea Kyoya Ohtori's face swam before me. It was so annoying! Why am I thinking about a guy I only met once. I haven't been able to forget about him. He was everything Haruhi had said and so much more. Moaning I laid my head against my desk.

"Rea are you alright," my friend Minami asked. I lifted my head and looked up at her.

"Yea I'm fine," I replied a bit melodramatic. She narrowed her eyes. I leaned against my hand and sighed.

"Are you sure? You haven't drawn a thing and that's unusual." I moaned again.

"Rea, Minami you are never going to believe it," Rin, another one of my friends, blurted running up to my desk. "There is a Ouran Academy student standing at our front gate!" _Ehh?_ "Look, look." She pointed out the window. I turned in my set. I don't recall making an appointment with Haruhi today. I know I am supposed to meet her tomorrow. Did I get the days wrong?

I stretched to get a better view. There was a large crowd at the gate, mostly girls. They surrounded someone who wasn't Haruhi! _No way, it couldn't be! Why is he here? _I jumped out of my set causing the chair to fall sideways. I ran out of the classroom briefly hearing my name being yelled. The hall was crowded. School had ended but students roamed still. I weaved my way through unaware of their looks. Some sensei shouted at me to stop running but I ignored her. I busted through the front doors and jumped down the steps. Several feet away from him, I pulled to a stop. I stared at Kyoya Ohtori. He stood surrounding by so many girls. They tried to get his attention but he looked over their heads, ignoring them. My heart pounded harder.

"Rea you weren't going to leave without me, were you" some annoying person whined throwing their arms around me. He hugged me. At that very moment, Kyoya turned his head toward me. He spotted me. A smile grew and collapsed has he spotted the idiot hanging on to me. My cheeks reddened. I felt as if I had done something wrong. I closed my slightly opened mouth, tilted my head higher and watched Kyoya Ohtori push his way through his admires.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya Tracks Her Down

Kyoya:

Her surprised look was rather cute. I kind of like it, what I don't like is that guy hanging all over her! Who does he think he is putting his hands all over my Rea! Ehh… my Rea? What the hell am I thinking. She doesn't belong to me and she sure in the hell doesn't belong to him! I pushed my way through the crowd of gawking girls. _Che, how annoying! _Rea hitched her chin up trying to mask her surprise. I suppressed a smile. I pulled to a stop in front of her.

"Hello Rea," I calmly greeted. The one with his arms around her tightened his grip. I glared at him. He returned my glare.

"Kyoya what are you doing here," Rea asked bringing my attention back to her. I gave her a small smile.

"Well I hadn't seen you for a week and Haruhi doesn't say a word so I…" I trailed off. I don't have any real reason to be here. I really should have thought this through better. I acted on my emotions and I never do that. _What is it about this girl that makes me act so unusual? _Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You don't have a reason do you?"

"No. I suppose I don't." Rea's lips spread into a dazzling smile. I felt my lips do the same.

"Rea, let's go," the leech whined shaking her. Her smile fell as irritation toke over. Rea sighed.

"Kie if you want to leave then leave," she stated flatly. _Kie? Who is he to her and why hasn't he released her? _

"As if I'd leave my sweet little Rea," Kie smirked. He was really starting to piss me off. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. Rea lifted her arms throwing him off. She turned on her heels and confronted him.

"Go home Kei." Her voice was low but forceful.

"No way Rea," he retorted crossing his arms across his chest. "Do you really believe I would leave you with this, this," he paused eyeing me. "Bug." A low growl erupted from her chest.

"Who I hang out with is none of your business!" Her voice was growing.

"Like hell it's not!" I am thoroughly confused now. Just what is going on?

"Damn it Kei! I can take care of myself." Rea's hands went to her waist. Kei's eyes narrowed.

"That's not the problem here. I am not leaving you with him," Kei's voice lowered.

"Stop treating me like a little girl." Rea swung around toke hold of my arm and pulled me with her. Since I don't have a clue as to what's going on I'll let her do as she pleases. Kei pursued us.

"Don't walk away while I am still arguing!" He fell in step beside me, Rea speed up her pace.

"Stop following us."

"No way! I told you I am not leaving you with this thing." First a bug now I am a thing, how irritating. Rea harshly swung around, flinging me behind her. She glared at Kei.

"If you don't leave me alone, Kei, I'll call Yuki," Rea stated in a low growl. Kei toke a step back from her. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You wouldn't. " Rea dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Of course I would." Kei eyed me.

"Go ahead. Yuki would agree with me. You should not be alone with him."

"Why you," she cut off when someone yelled her name. Two girls, one shorter then Rea, the other taller, came running up to her.

"Don't mind us. We're here just to grab some extra baggage,' the tall one said passing us. As they passed Rea, the one that spoke winked at her. They marched up to Kei, grabbed his arms and dragged him off.

"Oi, oi let me go," he struggled. "Damn it! You'll pay Minami, Rin!" I blinked several times. _Did that really happen? _Rea twisted around and started to run, pulling me behind.

"Let's hurry; they can't hold him for long." We ran through the gaping girls and off school grounds.

Rea: 

How dare Kie act like that! Che, when will he realize I have grown up. I am sixteen for crying out load. He needs to stop being so damn overprotecting! I pulled Kyoya down an ally. I came to a stop. Releasing him, I peeked around the corner.

"I don't think he's following us," I stated with relief. I sat on my heels trying to catch my breath.

"Rea, who was that," Kyoya asked. Ehh… ahh! I just realized that whole argument was in front of Kyoya! Oh, I wish the ground would open up and swallow me. My cheeks heated. I couldn't look at him.

"Uhh, well Kei is my brother." I sprang to my feet. "I am so sorry you had to witness that. He's always been too overprotecting. No matter how old I get, he won't change," I blurted in a rush. Kyoya smiled. He looked relieved. _Hmm._

"It's alright. Now that I know he's your brother it makes sense." My lips grew into a smile.

"You're relieved. You thought he was my boyfriend."

"N...no, that is not... Yea I did," he stumbled.

"Come on. I want to show you something." I walked passed him and went deeper into the ally. Kyoya followed.

"Were you jealous," I asked not looking at him.

"I wouldn't go that far," he hedged. My smile grew.

"Uh-Huh."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two older brothers. Kei and Yuki. Yuki's the oldest. He's twenty-nine now."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't have any. They died when I was six. A car accident."

"Sorry."

"Don't be I don't remember them. All my memories are of Yuki and Kei. Just the three of us."

"That would explain why Kei was all over you." I chuckled.

"He has a bit of a sister complex. He's really not _that_ bad." I looked sideways at Kyoya. He was smiling as he watched me. My heart beat quickened. "What about your family?" His smile fell and his face closed off. _Did I hit a sore spot? _Kyoya didn't say anything for several minutes.

"I have two older brothers, an older sister, a mom and a dad." He paused. "My dad is strict and is always on me about doing better. I am the third son so I half to follow my brothers without surpassing them." His voice had no emotion. It broke my heart.

"Why can't you surpass them?"

"Because I have a place and I have to stay there." We toke a right down another ally.

"Says who?"

"My father and the rules of society." I narrowed my eyes. I jumped in front of him forcing him to stop.

"Don't you like it's up to you to decide where you belong. It's your life not your father's," I stated firmly my hands going to my waist. He stared at me for several minutes, mouth slightly agar.

"Your right," he replied with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Ah, we're here!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him up a hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya Tracks Her Down

Kyoya:

Rea tugged me up a hill. She had caught me off guard with that last comment. _She's a straightforward person._ We reached the top of the hill.

"This is my secret get away. I come here whenever I need time alone," She said turning to face me. "You're the first person I brought here." My heart skipped a beat. I looked over her head. The view that met my eyes was breath taking. You could see the whole city. Rea turned back to the view.

"It's really pretty when it snows. Everything is covered in white fluff. It's really something to see." Her voice was soft and dreamy. I had an urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her. I shook my head to clear it. I step up next to her.

"Maybe I should draw this," Rea whispered. I looked down at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did I say that out load? Haha, sorry." She turned to me. "I have this assignment where I am supposed to draw something that had caught my eye recently. But the only thing I can think of is… umm, well let's just say I can't think of anything." Her cheeks turned red. _I wonder what she was going to say._

"You draw?"

"Yea. It's kind of a hobby." She looked embarrassed.

"I would like to see your work." Tilting her head to the said, she looked up at me. She made a quick movement then looked back at me wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my bag back in the classroom. I was so surprised at seeing you that I ran out of the classroom forgetting everything." I couldn't suppress my grin. I had made her so jumbled at my presence she forgot her things. It made me happy. "Don't grin like that. It's your fault I have to go back to school."

"Don't blame me for your forgetfulness," I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, your coming with me," she stated moving down the hill.

Rea:

The grounds were empty when we entered. I led Kyoya to my classroom. I pushed the door open and paused. Sitting at my desk was Kie. _Damn. _What's he looking at? _Ahh… my notebook. That's where I have sketches of Kyoya._ I ran over to him and pulled my book away from him. I glared down at him.

"What are you doing here," I asked trying to keep clam. I already made a fool of myself in front of Kyoya once today I don't want to do that again. Kie looked up at me. He didn't answer, he just stared at me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "What?" Kie stood a moved to Kyoya. He stood in front of him. They eyed each other neither of them spoke. Kie sighed breaking the silence.

"You will attend dinner at our house tonight," he ordered.

"What," I shirked. With wide eyes, I stared at Kie.

"It wasn't my idea. It's not like I want this bug anywhere near our home but it can't be helped."

"You called Yuki."

"Yes I did. When I told him you were infatuated with some boy he demanded a meeting," he said.

"I…I am not infatuated," I yelped. Kie ignored me. He turned back to Kyoya.

"We live a couple blocks from here, do you think you can make it on foot young master," Kie's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Kie please stop with the attitude," I pleaded. They both ignored me.

"I think I can manage it," Kyoya replied with a flat tone.

* * *

Author's Note:

Half way through I realized my spelling for Kie changed. Sorry I'm trying to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya Tracks Her Down

Kyoya:

I found myself standing in the middle of a rather cluttered living room going toe to toe with Rea's eldest brother, Yuki. The three siblings looked alike. They all had the same small nose, high cheekbones, and the same hazel eyes. I have to admit they do make attractive family, makes me curious about their parents.

"What are your intentions with my little sister," Yuki demanded.

"To get to know her," I evenly replied. He was trying to intimidate me. Well, he is about to find out that I don't intimidate easily.

"I hear you are part of something called a Host Club, is that true."

"Yes it is." His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And what exactly is your roll in this club."

"I think the name explains it all." There was grunt off to my side and Rea had appeared in my line of vision.

"That's not all he does Yuki. You could say he's the president, vice-president, secretary, and treasurer all in one," Rea said trying to help. However, Yuki didn't look away from me.

"Sit down Rea," her brother retorted.

"Yea."

"You don't intend to do anything hanky?"

"Hanky," I heard Rea ask.

"He means sex," Kie answered her.

"Ehh!" Out of the side of my eye, I noticed Rea turn bright red. I had a hard time suppressing my grin.

"No I don't. Well, maybe kissing," I honestly stated. I heard Kie suck in a sharp breath. Yuki studied me. I made no movement. After a couple of minutes, Yuki grinned.

"You're honest. I like that." He turned to Rea. "I approve." He turned back to me. "Nothing below the neck got me."

"Understood."

Yuki turned away and headed into the kitchen. Kie who had been silent up till now jumped up from the couch and ran after his older brother. When he passed me, I could feel the hatred burning off him. I watched his back disappear before looking down at Rea. She looked up at me, wide eyed mouth slightly ajar. I sat next to her.

"You want to kiss me," Rea asked turning to look at me. I turned to face her.

"Of course I do." I didn't think it was possible for her face to turn any redder but I was wrong. At that moment the door bell rand.

"I'll get it," Rea squeaked jumping up and running out of the room. I chuckled. She may claim to be more in touched with reality than Haruhi but she is still just as naive.

Rea:

My Heart pounded so hard I was afraid Kyoya could hear it. I stared at him unable to form a coherent thought. He wanted to kiss me! Just the idea of him pressing his lips to mine made my pulse boil. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get," I squealed franticly jumping off the couch. I heard a chuckle from Kyoya. Was I being too obvious? I paused in the doorway to settle my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open to a boy, no older than me, holding a square box.

"Yuki, pizza," I yelled through the house.

"Ok, I'll be right there," he yelled back. When Yuki appeared, I noticed he looked pissed. I moved back into the living room. Kyoya was nowhere to be found.

"Kyoya," I said loudly.

"Up here," came from the second story. _What's he doing up there? Ahh… my room! _I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I found him looking at some pictures hooked to a cork board. When I entered the room, Kyoya looked over at me with an innocent smile.

"What are you doing," I asked a bit nervous.

"Curiosity," he evenly stated turning back to the board.

"You ever hear of the saying curiosity killed the cat?" He chuckled. Heaving a sigh, I moved into the room. I flopped down on my bed. Kyoya circled my room, examining everything. He would pick up random items, turn it over in his hands then replace it. Every now and then he would utter an hmm or interesting. When he picked up a picture frame from my desk, I couldn't hold back any longer. "Are you having fun," I asked with a chuckle. He looked at me, eyes twinkling.

"Yes I am."

"Good." We grinned at each other.

"What are you two doing in here," was asked from the door. We both turned to find a very unhappy Kie glaring at us.

"Curiosity," we said together.

"What?"

I pushed off the bed, grabbed Kyoya's arm and pulled him to the door.

"Let's go eat some pizza," I grinned.

* * *

Next Story: First Official Date

Kyoya unexpectedly surprises Rea the next morning, sweeping her to a new resort his family is opening. He attempts to win Rea's heart completely.


End file.
